custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 9
Season 9 is the ninth season of the Barney & Friends. Episodes Everybody's Got Feelings Caring Hearts Let's Make Music! Movin' Along Let Your Creativity Fly! Imagine That! All About Me My Baby Brother Keep on Truckin' I'm a Builder Coming on Strong Let's Play Games! You Can Count on Me (episode) A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes Easy as ABC Look What I Can Do! Making a Move! Home, Safe Home On the Road Again! My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist Instrumental #Everybody's Got Feelings- During I Put a Smile On, and By Myself. #Caring Hearts- During Move Your Body, and I Love to Read. #Let's Make Music!- During The Airplane Song, and When You Have a Ball. #Movin' Along- During Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself, and The Friendship Song. #Let Your Creativity Fly!- During My Kite, and I Love You. #Imagine That!- During By Myself, and Move Your Body. #All About Me- During I Love to Read, and The Airplane Song. #My Baby Brother- During When You Have a Ball, and Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself. #Keep on Truckin'- During The Friendship Song, and My Kite. #I'm a Builder- During I Put a Smile On, and I Love You. #Coming on Strong- During Move Your Body, and I Put a Smile On. #Let's Play Games!- During I Love to Read, and By Myself. #You Can Count on Me (episode)- During Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself, and The Airplane Song. #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes- During When You Have a Ball, and The Friendship Song. #Easy as ABC- During I Love You, and My Kite. #Look What I Can Do!- During When You Have a Ball, and By Myself. #Making a Move!- During The Airplane Song, and Move Your Body. #Home, Safe Home- During The Friendship Song, and I Love to Read. #On the Road Again!- During My Kite, and I Love You. #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist- During I Put a Smile On, and Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself. Trivia *Barney has his Season 7-14 voice, and 2004-2008 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 7-14 voice, and 2004-2005 costume. *BJ has his Season 7-14 voice, and 2004-2005 costume. *The Barney A Helping Hand for Growing Children is used. *The Barney & Friends Funding is the same from Season 7-8, Funding as Laura's voice of the Season 9 episodes funding of shows works. *The Barney & Friends is the same from Late Season 7/Season 8 Laura's voice from the Season 9 episodes Online PBS KIDS. ORG. of shows works. *The Instrumental Just Like: Season 7-8 20th episode of Season 7-8 Barney & Friends. *The made first episode to not Barney Says Segment like: (Barney's a Helping Hand for Growing Children segment (his version) from Season 9 episodes, Let's Play With Barney from Season 10-11, Barney's Travel Book segment (his version) from Season 13, not segment from Season 14, Here Something) will be new Season 7-12 Barney Says Segment is used. Category:Third Era Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 9